1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a receptacle connector, and more particular to a receptacle connector having a receptacle housing and a receptacle shelter for assembling the receptacle shelter with the receptacle housing securely and conveniently.
2. The Related Art
At present, USB (Universal Serial Bus; USB) connector has some characteristics such as plug-and-play, hot-plugging, high speed transmission and so on. So that the USB connector is widely applied in the consuming electrical products, such as digital camera, mobile phone and so on.
In general, a conventional USB receptacle connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals and a metal shell. The insulating housing has a receptacle base and a lingulate board extending forward from the receptacle base. The electrical terminals are mounted on the receptacle base and extend into the lingulate board. The metal shell has elastic buckling force and encloses the outside of the receptacle base tightly by the elastic buckling force.
It can be seen that the above-mentioned receptacle connector does not have guide mechanism on the insulating housing and the metal shell. It is not convenient for assembling the metal shell with the insulating housing quickly. After assembling, the metal shell encloses the receptacle base only by the elastic buckling force of the metal shell. When the metal shell is used repeatedly, it is easy to slack between the metal shell and the insulating housing.